Mystic Love
by Izumi Mamoto
Summary: After the events of Rika's death, V became the leader. But with V becoming blind, the possibilities of him doing the work for the RFA is highly unlikely that the C&R may acquire the RFA for an unknown total cost. But with MC stepping in and V may leave the RFA, an affection starts! We have to read this story to find out! *WARNING: May contain spoilers.*


In the city of Seoul, South Korea, lived the group known as Rika's Fundraising Association. Rika's Fundraising Association is a Korean non profit organization based in Seoul, owned by a popular photographer known as Jihyun Kim. It was once owned by him and his fiancee, Rika prior to Rika's decease via suicide. However, Rika's confirmed death is unknown as Seoul Police continue to investigate to this day.

The RFA was founded after the events of Saeran and Saeyoung running away from home when they were in their teens due to abuse and neglect by their parents. Saeyoung had to leave his brother behind to pursue a career in Computer Science, so that he can better his life.

*FLASHBACK*

"Jihyun, listen!" Saeyoung yelled at Jihyun as he was fainting. "My brother and I are in danger! Our parents are extremely abusive and want to exploit us! Please, there must be some way you can help!"

V, who was with Rika at the time as his soon to be fiancee, knew that there was something wrong. But Saeyoung didn't want to leave his brother behind. He was extremely concerned with Saeran's safety and wanted only the best for his twin brother. However, in an instant, V pulled Saeyoung close to his ear, whispering to him directions and how to stay safe in this dangerous situation.

"Saeyoung. You must leave Saeran behind! You need to pack up your bags and run away before your parents find out! You must run really quickly and find ways to get out of the situation. And when you are there, you must change your name. Think of a name that is recognizable and secure to only you. Find ways to protect yourself!"

"But, what about Saeran? I'm worried about him!"

"Saeyoung, there's no time to explain. We will take care of Saeran. You must go. Now."

After 45 minutes of bickering, Saeyoung agreed to leave Saeran behind and run away, leaving everything behind, including his life. He was about to faint. It was pouring rain extremely hard and Saeyoung had no jacket to keep him warm or an umbrella to help him stay dry. All he had was his twin brother, Saeran and a Computer Science book that got water damaged. The brothers both were wearing white polos and ripped blue jeans with old, dirty sneakers, which suffered extreme water damage.

Saeyoung letted out a muffled cry as he ran away. He was alone and abused, just looking for a nice, warm home. When he got into an abandoned home, he stepped inside. Though the home was abandoned, the former home owners took really good care of the home, so it was in near-perfect condition. And Saeyoung has lived in the exact same home ever since, learning to clean, cook, pay the bills, mortgage, and maintaining good credit. As food and gas prices went up in Korea, Saeyoung started to eat microwaveable food and his favorites of PHD Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips. He has not stopped eating like this ever since, only eating junk food and having little to no excerise due to his busy work schedule.

When Saeyoung graduated from college, however, he ended up working as a computer programmer at a hacking company and taught himself how to hack, which he continues to work at to this day. Hacking was very different from programming, since it requires extra caution and attention. But Saeyoung continued to work hard and eventually had money to pay for himself in dignity.

Meanwhile, Saeran was being taken care of by V and Rika. Since there was three of them, they wanted to start an organization of their very own to provide happiness to all of the members and the world. So the couple and their adopted child started jotting down ideas for a new organization. After multiple failures, V came up with the perfect name for their organization: Rika's Fundraising Association. Rika loved the name. Saeran however, didn't joined the RFA and ended up joining Rika's other organization she founded a year after the RFA called Mint Eye. He wanted to join the Mint Eye for vengeance of his brother Saeran. And since then, the rivalry of RFA and ME continues.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

Today, the RFA continues to be the best organization in South Korea, but with Rika deceased, V continues to do the work with the RFA. However, now that V is legally blind after Rika and V got into a huge arugment, V must be extremely careful with his eyesight. If V's vision continues to decreases, the leadership of the RFA is handed to Jumin Han and his multi billion dollar conglomeratecorperation, CR International. The RFA would be acquired by CR in an acquisition and would become a subsidiary. But if V's vision is stable, he can continue to work for the RFA. Either way, let's hope that Zen and Yoosung won't be mad at the decision that V chooses.


End file.
